Conventionally, a game is known in which a character is displayed on one video monitor (display screen), and by a player moving an operation device, the character moves in a direction of the movement of the operation device as seen from the player (for example, if a player moves the operation device rightward, the character moves rightward as seen from the player).
However, in the above conventional game, although operation is easy because a character moves in accordance with the direction as seen from a player, this play style is constant. This is simple in the sense of game, and the game operation lacks variation.
Therefore, a main object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a game system, a game processing method, a game apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program that are capable of changing the play style for game in the middle of play of a game, thereby realizing game operation full of variety.
The above object is achieved by the following configuration, for example.
A game system according to one aspect of the exemplary embodiments includes: an operation device having an operation section and a first display section; an input direction detection section; an object control section; a first virtual camera setting section; a second virtual camera setting section; a first image generation section; a second image generation section; a first image transmission section; a second image output section; and a viewpoint switching section. The input direction detection section detects an input direction that is designated, based on input to the operation section. The object control section, in accordance with the input direction, performs control such that an operation target object in a virtual space moves in a predetermined direction in the virtual space associated with the input direction. The first virtual camera setting section sets a first virtual camera for taking the operation target object in a first direction. The second virtual camera setting section sets a second virtual camera for taking the operation target object in a second direction which is substantially opposite to the first direction. The first image generation section generates a first game screen, based on the first virtual camera. The second image generation section generates a second game screen, based on the second virtual camera. The first image transmission section transmits the first game screen to the operation device. The second image output section outputs the second game screen to a second display device which is a device separate from the first display section. The viewpoint switching section, at a predetermined timing based on game processing, in the virtual space, replaces a direction in which the first virtual camera is set as seen from the operation target object and a direction in which the second virtual camera is set as seen from the operation target object with each other.
According to the above configuration, the first game screen (first image) displayed on the first display section and the second game screen (second image) displayed on the second display section are images of the operation target object in a virtual space taken from viewpoints opposite to each other, and the viewpoints are switched at a predetermined timing. In addition, the operation target object is controlled so as to move in a predetermined direction, in a virtual space, associated with an input direction designated by a player. Therefore, when the viewpoints are switched, the direction of movement of the operation target object as seen from a player are also switched. Thus, a player can enjoy game play with different operations while alternately viewing two game screens based on different viewpoints in accordance with the timing. That is, the play style for game is changed at a predetermined timing, whereby a player can enjoy game operation full of variety.
The viewpoint switching section may replace, in accordance with game progress, a direction in which the first virtual camera is set as seen from the operation target object and a direction in which the second virtual camera is set as seen from the operation target object with each other.
According to the above configuration, the play style for game is changed in accordance with progress of a game (that is, in the middle of a game), whereby a player can enjoy game operation full of variety.
The first image generation section may further generate an image shielding at least a part of an image of the virtual space taken by the first virtual camera, at a predetermined timing based on game processing.
According to the above configuration, since at least a part of an image of a virtual space displayed as the first game screen on the operation device is hidden at a predetermined timing, it is difficult for a player to play a game while viewing the first game screen, and the player is to play a game while viewing the second screen displayed on the second display device. Thus, it is possible to cause a player to change the play style for game at a predetermined timing. That is, it is possible to prompt a player to perform game operation using two screens while alternately viewing two game screens having different viewpoints.
The operation target object may be at least a part of a player object. The first virtual camera setting section and the second virtual camera setting section may perform setting as follows. That is, the first virtual camera setting section sets the first virtual camera such that the first virtual camera takes the operation target object from a viewpoint seeing the back of the player object. The second virtual camera setting section sets the second virtual camera such that the second virtual camera takes the operation target object from a viewpoint seeing the front of the player object. In this case, the object control section performs control such that the input direction is the same as a movement direction of the at least part of the player object as seen from the back, and the viewpoint switching section replaces the viewpoint seeing the back and the viewpoint seeing the front with each other, or reverses a direction of the player object.
According to the above configuration, an image taken from a viewpoint seeing the back of a player object is set as the first game screen, and an image taken from a viewpoint seeing the front of a player object is set as the second game screen. An input direction designated by a player is associated with a movement direction of an operation target object as seen from the back of the player object. Therefore, if the player performs game operation while viewing the first game screen, the player can easily perform operation because direction correspondence can be intuitively recognized. On the other hand, when the viewpoint is switched at a predetermined timing, an image displayed as the second game screen allows intuitive recognition of direction correspondence. Therefore, the player changes the play style by alternately viewing two game screens in order to perform game operation so as to allow intuitive recognition of direction correspondence. Thus, the player can enjoy game operation full of variety.
The operation section may include a stick section. In this case, the input direction detection section detects a stick input direction, based on an input to the stick section, and the object control section performs control such that the stick input direction apparently coincides with a movement direction of the at least part of the player object as seen from the back.
According to the above configuration, an input direction designated via the stick section by a player apparently coincides with a movement direction of the operation target object as seen from the back of a player object. Therefore, if the player operates the stick section while viewing an image taken from a viewpoint seeing the back of the player object, the player can easily perform operation because direction correspondence can be intuitively recognized.
The stick section may include a left stick section provided so as to be operable by the left hand of a player, and a right stick section provided so as to be operable by the right hand of a player. The operation target object may include a left object which is a part of the player object and is positioned on the left as seen from the back, and a right object which is a part of the player object and is positioned on the right as seen from the back. In this case, the input direction detection section detects a left stick input direction, based on an input to the left stick section, and detects a right stick input direction, based on an input to the right stick section. The object control section performs control such that the left stick input direction apparently coincides with a movement direction of the left object as seen from the back, and performs control such that the right stick input direction apparently coincides with a movement direction of the right object as seen from the back.
According to the above configuration, the left object positioned on the left of a player object as seen from the back is controlled by the left stick section which is operated by the left hand of a player, and the right object positioned on the right of the player object as seen from the back is controlled by the right stick section which is operated by the right hand of a player. Therefore, a player can perform intuitive game operation by operating those stick sections while viewing an image taken from a viewpoint seeing the back of the player object. On the other hand, if a player operates the stick sections while viewing an image taken from a viewpoint seeing the front of the player object, an input direction does not apparently coincide with an actual movement direction of the operation target object, and for example, since the right object controlled by the right stick section is apparently positioned on the left of the player object, it is difficult to intuitively determine by which input of the two stick sections the right object is controlled. Therefore, by combining operation of the two stick sections and switching of viewpoints, the difficulty level of game operation can be increased, and a player can enjoy game operation full of variety.
The game system may further include a game progress control section. The game progress control section progresses a game when movement of the operation target object controlled by the object control section is the same as predetermined movement that is set.
According to the above configuration, a player can progress a game by performing operation so as to cause the operation target object to perform a predetermined movement. Therefore, the player can enjoy game operation full of variety while changing the play style by selecting a game screen that allows easy operation, of the first game screen and the second game screen, in order to progress a game.
The game system may further include a timing determination section configured to determine whether or not a timing of an input to the operation section coincides with a predetermined timing that is set; and a movement direction determination section configured to determine whether or not the input direction detected by the input direction detection section is the same as a predetermined direction that is set. In this case, the game progress control section progresses a game when at least one of a determination result by the timing determination section and a determination result by the movement direction determination section is positive.
According to the above configuration, a player can progress a game by performing operation such that the timing and the direction of the movement of the operation target object coincides with a predetermined timing and a predetermined direction (action). Therefore, the player can enjoy game operation full of variety while changing the play style by selecting a game screen that allows intuitive recognition of direction correspondence and easy operation, of the first game screen and the second game screen, in order to progress a game.
The operation section may include a gyro sensor. In this case, the input direction detection section detects the input direction that is designated, based on the gyro sensor.
According to the above configuration, since the operation section includes a gyro sensor, a rotation direction of the operation device is detected. Therefore, a player can also control the movement of the operation target object by rotation of the rotation section, and the player can enjoy game operation full of variety.
In the above description, a game system is used for example as one aspect of the exemplary embodiments. However, the exemplary embodiments are also applicable to a game processing method, a game apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program.
According to the exemplary embodiments, it is possible to provide a game system, a game processing method, a game apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program that are capable of changing the play style for game in the middle of play of a game, thereby realizing game operation full of variety.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.